


(boy)friend ?

by KizunaNoMonogatari



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Reconciliation, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaNoMonogatari/pseuds/KizunaNoMonogatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata realized he had feelings for Fushimi, and dealing with it isn’t the easiest thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(boy)friend ?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the (very) short resume but I'm really bad at it. I'll end up telling the whole fic in it. First time posting on AO3 damn that console edition sacred me, too much information. Hope you'll like it ~

« aaah ! Feels nice ! » sighed Yata coming out of the bathroom and throwing himself on the bed. He had returned home late after his evening shift and decided the first thing he has to do was to take a long shower to relax. 

« Shouldn't you put some clothes on ? They say idiots tend to catch cold really fast » teased Fushimi - who was working on the desk – turning his head towards the other boy with a large grin on his face as he spoke. 

Yata cracked an eye open « You're the one to talk ! You always get sick ! That make's you a bigger idiot, isn't it ? » 

« What an idiot's answer »

« Shut up Saru ! Can I just rest for 5 minutes » 

« Don't need you to fall asleep naked on the bed, idiot ... »

« Stop calling me an idiot ! And I'm not naked … » His voice lowered and he adverted his gaze. It was true though, he wasn't naked... just wearing a towel around his waist... with nothing under. Plus there was nothing Saruhiko's never seen... so why did he suddenly felt so self-conscious about the situation. 'Maybe because you stupidly realized you had more than just friendship feelings for him while you just mended up things' his brain liked to remind him 'shit...' . Things had been so complicated between them for so long and were still complicated, rebuilding things after all these years was still a long way to go. He didn't need to mess everything because his heart wanted more of it. He and Fushimi were side by side again and Saruhiko looked pleased with it so that was all that matters. It was enough to make him happy. But still living with the person for who you fell for wasn't the easiest, especially when you have to share bed with said person... They weren't actually living together again, it was more like Saru squatting Yata's place whenever he had free time. Said place was small and with only one bed. They've been sleeping like that since they reconciled. On that one night where they talked, screamed and cried, finally letting go of everything they had kept for so long and realized their place was next to each other. They felt asleep from exhaustion in the warmness of each other arms. Since then they kept sleeping together for whatever reasons... 'Maybe we could have a spare futon' thought Yata... he frowned... it was hard to admit but to be fair he would miss Saru contact. He wasn't doing anything wrong... it was not like Fuhsimi was against sharing bed so … His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a presence close to him.

« Waaa ~ Saru what are doing?!!! » he squealed, red growing on his face. His partner's face was in fact very (very) close to his yet bearing a bored expression.

« Just checking you weren't sleeping. Can't help to wonder it's so unusual for you to shut your mouth ~ » the tone of his voice became lighter and a grin began to form. 

« Bastard... you know what I'll sleep if I want, that's my bed ! I sleep in my bed whenever I want, wearing whatever I want, my... fucking... bed !» 

« Or wearing nothing ~ » Saruhiko obviously amused by the whole situation, of course he didn't give a single crap if Yata'd fall asleep now... But Misaki's reaction to teasing where the best... or that was what he thought...

« Fuck you monkey ! First I'm not wearing nothing ! Two I've nothing you've never seen ! » … He abruptly stopped at his own words. It was true in a sense, but things were different back then, it was on changing rooms for PE or public bathes 'and you hadn't realized you were fucking in love with him' his brain decided to remind him. 'Why ?...' he cursed to himself. He went back to reality when he felt the need to breath... He pushed Fushimi's hand hastily who was pinching his nose.

« What was that for ?!! » he screamed trying to catch his breath. 

« You were spacing out again ... » Saruhiko shrugged

« So you decided to kill me ? » 

« Don't be so dramatic ~ Your brain can't die from lack of oxygen since you have none ~ » he raised an eyebrow, the smirk on his face getting bigger. Yata infuriated replied the first way he could think of at the moment.

« Go to hell ! » followed by a pillow landing or rather hitting Fushimi's head. The result of this action was ruffled hair, crooked glasses, a PDA on the floor and a very scary death glare... 

« Shit ... » murmured Yata.  
There was a moment of silence, however short...

« Mi ~ Sa ~ Ki ~ » ' you gonna pay for that' written all over his face, Saruhiko replied throwing a pillow at the other « Sorry I didn't catch that ~ » Yata didn't react fast enough to avoid the hit, but he had hard time to realize they were having a stupid pillow fight. That he had a fucking pillow fight with Saruhiko.

« You ... » he retorted giving a direct hit with the pillow he just received. He has to admit though it was childish it was amusing and seeing that his usually sulky friend seemed to have just as much fun was even better. Between hits & light insults, were laughs and some unknown warm feeling. But everything suddenly stopped and silence enveloped the room, as Fushimi purposefully landed on Yata.  
« Oi ! Saru, what the fuck? »

« I'm tired... I'm doing what people do when they are tired : I'm sleeping … or I try » he mumbled.

« Wait … you can't sleep here... like that » 'close... way too close' Misaki was pushing the other with no success, stuttering, suddenly to conscious of the position he was in. And he was answer by the most flat :  
« Why ? » 

At that moment Yata knew he was doomed, whatever answer he choose Saruhiko will turn it against him. He tried to process all the information he had, but with the other ‘’stuck’’ to him it was impossible. He realized he was spacing out for too long again when he felt the weight on him lessen. Saruhiko stood up and was taking his coat...  
« Wha... wait... Where are you going ? »

« Scepter 4 dorms... » Fushimi replied calmly but not facing the other « Weren't you the one claiming there shouldn't have any secret between us anymore ? Try to apply things to yourself before applying them to me, Misaki » He said sharply. ‘obviously he noticed something was wrong’ Everyone knew that Yata Misaki wasn’t the best liar of the world, but still getting caught so easily... The worse was to watch Fushimi reacting to it, Yata wasn't the best to read the other emotion but he could recognize that way of acting... He was now left with two options : silence and Saruhiko was leaving or telling him the truth and … Saruhiko will probably leaving too. Inventing an excuse was out of the way since he would figured it within seconds. Catching a glimpse of Fushimi ready to leave Yata stood too – 

« Wait ! Saruhiko – I ... » he said very loudly but his volume instantly decreased as he was about to let those three words go... His throat felt dry but there was no turning back now. Maybe yes the other will leave, or mock him or both, but at least he would have been honest... still his chest tightened. 

« I... I think … I may lo..ve you ! » he mumbled shyly going back to a sitting position on the bed and closing his eyes as if he was ready to be hit. Saruhiko sighed.

« You are really an idiot, aren't you » Yata kept his eyes closed 'I knew it ...fuck I ruined everything' « What non sense have you pondered on to act like that ? See... that's why idiots should not think. » he stopped a moment, silence enveloped the room again... « Also that 's the worst love confession ever. I'm sure 12 years-old girls do better... not that it is really a surprise from a virgin like Misaki though ~ » the light taunting tone in his voice was back and Yata decided to finally open his eyes.

« It's not the worse you jerk and stop calling me a virgin ! Plus it's not like I'm asking you anything in return – his voice wavered and the pain in his chest pounded harder – I won't tell something like ‘'if I could have chosen I wouldn't have fallen for an asshole like you'’ because i'm kinda proud of those feelings. You're important to me and I love you a lot, I wouldn't change anything...I'm sorry... But I can act like I don't have those so – Misaki was now shaking, struggling to keep the tears that were forming in his eyes – so don't … leave me again … please ...» 

« That was way better ~ » Saruhiko let out trying to be sharp and taunting but his voice didn't sound convincing at all. He never had been good to deal with those kind of things, even though he could place with no hesitation how he felt for Yata Misaki. Yata had not really registered Fushimi last words, so he almost missed the ones that followed. 

« I wouldn't sleep with if I hadn't a thing for you simpleton... » Saruhiko muttered very lowly adverting his eyes. 

Misaki's eyes widened and look at Fushimi blankly for a moment and stuttered a « what ?!! »

« Seriously ~ You're the worst boyfriend ever... so dense »

« Fuck y... wait did you called me ‘'your boyfriend'’? »

« Don't tell me on top of being a total idiot you're also deaf » the atmosphere went back to a lighter mood. 

« I'm not ! » he paused « so you love me too ? » he was received by a click of tongue, an adverted gaze and he could swear he catch a faint blush on Saru's cheeks 'that should be a yes' he chuckled to himself. 

He lied down back on the bed, followed by Saruhiko who was laying on his stomach, their eyes locked for a moment that seemed long and too short at the same time. 

« Oi, Saru what are you doing? »

« I was trying to sleep before some moron decided to make a scene, remember »

« I'm still naked you know » he blushed but he couldn't mind less at the moment his eyes still fixed on the other's. 

« Who cares ? » Saruhiko grinned and Misaki smiled, both closing the gap between them.


End file.
